Borderline Case
by Blu Madison
Summary: A glimpse into the minds of certain characters and what they are thinking mainly towards the end of the HYD series. Please R&R, I'd be glad for flames, suggestions, marriage proposals, whatever. ^_^v All comments are greatl
1. Shigeru

Hana Yori Dango  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Borderline Case  
- - - - - - - - - -  
By: Blu Madison  
  
  
**I don't own the characters, blah blah. If you've read fanfics before, then  
note that this is a disclaimer, so please don't sue me! (Blu=broke -_-' although   
she *wishes* she weren't) If you like the fic, send me a five dollar bill. If you  
hate it, send your complaints on the back of a twenty, and I'll be sure to read it =^.^=  
  
  
-----------------------  
Chapter 1: Shigeru  
-----------------------  
  
I had always been a loner since before I can remember.   
I had never had many friends outside of my family. Because  
of this, I had never expected my arranged engagement to go so well.  
Not only did I meet my future husband, who I happened to fall  
in love with, but I also crossed paths with the girl who  
would become my first and only true friend. I say 'true' rather  
delicately now, however you will learn the 'true' story behind  
that in due time.  
The first man that I had ever come to love loved the girl who  
promised to help me wed the former. The irony! He was tall and   
strong, contrary to all of my expectations for the heir to such  
a fortune. But what struck me as most unusual was the total   
disregard he had for the expectations of one of his status. I   
was dragged behind him barefooted, and he refused to give me money  
or a ride back to my house. It was a quirk in his personality that  
I found most refreshing after having hung out with people my parents  
deemed "appropriate".   
The girl, aptly named Tsukushi, was very common and would appear  
dull to the untrained eye. However, as I had been raised as the  
'observer', I noticed a resiliant side to her personality that made  
her seem a modern feminist. Little did I know that day how much  
fate would pull the three of us together; how tangled we would come  
to be in it's intricate design.  
Now I have learned the love the two of them share for each other.   
She would tell me time and again that she held no feelings toward  
the man destined to be my husband. I was mistaked when I believed  
Tsukushi's transparent lies. I only came to understand this after  
I had given my heart, soul, and almost body, to the man I cared for  
more than life. I was at a crossroads and was forced to choose between  
the love of a man, or of a friend. Why I chose to help this beautiful,  
common, traitorous, kind-hearted wench, I'll never know. I can now  
neither love or hate her. Woe am I.   
  
- 


	2. Kazuya

----------------------  
Chapter 2: Kazuya  
----------------------  
  
She had been my friend since elementary school. No matter what  
dangers I faced, she was always there for me. She never let me down,  
or left me stranded all alone. She fulfilled every requirement for the  
term friend. Yet she was more than just a friend.  
We shared meals often. I would pack my lunch everyday in hopes that  
she would enjoy what I had brought with me to school. We would travel  
the fields and would enjoy trips to the beach. Nothing would ever go  
wrong as long as she was there with me. She was my strength.  
I don't know how long ago it was when I realized the feelings I felt  
were deeper than those of friendship. I recall a deep feeling of   
caring stirring my heart, urging me to admit my devotion to her. Oh  
what I would have given to caress her just once! Had I held the world  
in the palm of my hand, I would gladly offer it to her if she would  
but show me a sweet smile. It was more than love, we were destined for  
each other. And HE came...  
I tried to protect her, tried to shield her from the hurt he inflicted,  
but I failed. How could he be so cruel to such as her! I was enraged, yet  
what he did to her could hardly compare to the grief and strife she would   
come to cause me. She fell for the idiot. How could she come to love  
HIM? Was I not good enough? Had I not tried or wanted her enough? Was  
I not the one who could offer her the simple life she so desire!? Farewell,  
Tsukushi... 


	3. Sakurako

Disclaimer: Same applies as first two Chapters. ^_^v.  
  
I hope you enjoy. After I typed the original, I realized   
that the poem was almost entirely in iambic pentameter,  
excluding a line or two, and that a pattern in the syllables  
was present, so I rearranged a few words and changed one  
line from the original. This sonnet now has an 8-6-8-6   
syllable pattern, iambic pentameter, and a Shakespearian  
rhyming scheme. Once again, I hope that this proves to be  
an enjoyable fanfic! ~Blu   
  
--------------------  
Chapter 3: Sakurako  
--------------------  
  
I dreamnt last night a dream so sweet  
My heart did sing a song.  
For in that dream, you did I meet,  
And for me you did long.  
  
My hand you took and gently placed  
Upon your big, strong chest.  
I felt your kind heart as it raced  
And warmth rushed through my breast.  
  
Mine was the only name you knew,  
None other could compare.  
You pulled me closer toward you,  
While a kiss we did share.  
  
But in the end, it was a dream,  
Another you do love it seems. 


	4. Yuuki

---------------------  
Chapter 4: Yuuki  
---------------------  
  
Kazuya, Tsukushi, and I had almost always been together.  
Having best friends made school so much easier. Slowly,  
however, the three of us began to drift apart. Tsukushi  
left for Eitoku High, and shortly after, Kazuya transferred  
there as well. At least I knew that Tsukushi wouldn't be  
lonely anymore, but I had lost both of my friends to the  
school of many bishounen. I would be there with them  
myself, except that my family cannot afford it as they  
are now.  
It wasn't as though I never got a chance to talk with  
my friends anymore. Tsukushi and I both worked at the  
Dango shop after school. Unfortunately, Tsukushi's   
mind was rarely on her job. In fact, she was usually  
so spaced that conversation with her was almost out of  
the question.   
After I while I began to feel jealous and lonely.  
Tsukushi was my best friend, and I loved her to death,  
but she was always surrounded by so many hot guys.   
Although she would 'warn' me that they were just a   
bunch of rich stuck up snobs, I couldn't help but  
feel a bit envious of her casual relationship with  
such sophisticated hotties. I didn't have a boyfriend,  
or any extremely good lucking guy friends to hang  
out with, so I wanted to know as much as I could about  
the F4. Tsukushi, however, was reluctant to share much  
about them with me.   
She's skipped work many times, and if she isn't   
careful, she will doubtless be fired. I cannot afford  
to stake my chances on quitting my work to find a   
place that is willing to hire both her and me together.  
If that happens, I wonder how long it will be before  
she forgets about me completely? But we're best friends,  
and friendship can survive any test, including Eitoku  
High, can't it? 


	5. Asai

Wow! I've been getting some great feedback from this,  
especially from Nonki-san! Domo Arigatou!! By request,  
Chapter 5 will be about Asai.  
  
(BTW, the general disclaimer applies once more.)  
  
---------------  
Chapter 5: Asai  
---------------  
  
  
My parents raised me to be a perfect lady that any wealthy gentleman would love to marry. What I thought or cared about didn't matter as long as I was beautiful; a respectable lady. My mother had spent her entire life trying desperately to appeal to the elite. After she had met and married my father, she felt that her only remaining responsibility in this world was the ensure that I shared the same fate. I was prohibited to settle for anyone less than the best. For this reason, I latched myself to Doumyouji Tsukasa.  
I don't think that I felt any real attraction to Doumyouji. The only things that I cared about were his looks and his name. If I could snag such as him, my mother would be satisfied with herself, and more importantly, me. From the time I was born, many people assumed that I was a spoiled brat and that because of who I was, I could not possibly wish to associate with those less fortunate than myself. Because of this, I adopted the attitudes that the masses forced upon me. All I ever did in life was try to live up to the expectations that others had for me.   
Then the weed came. She embodied everything that I was taught and expected not to be. Nevertheless, she managed to capture Doumyouji's heart despite all of the effort I put into attaining any form of notice and approval from him. Not only had she taken Doumyouji from me, but that weed distanced me from my mother. Mama was upset and frustrated at me and also at herself. She believed that she was incapable of fulfilling her dreams through me. I was merely an instrument to ensure that mother would always have the best men in her family. Yet I had failed at the only goal I was ever meant to accomplish. All because the weed embodied everything that I was taught and expected not to be. All because the weed came. 


End file.
